


Are You Ready For A Fright?

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Drabble, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scary Movies, Short, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen gets scared watching horror movies, but he's got Jared to keep him calm.





	Are You Ready For A Fright?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a movement I've been a part of for a while on Twitter called #BottomJensenMonday. (There's also #BottomDeanMonday too lol)

_"No, no, please!! Don't! Arghh!!"_

"Oh, God--"

"You're doing good, Jen. You're doing fabulous."

He wants to believe that he is, but Jensen can't help but to feel like he's being a bother. Jared might be driving up into his rectum repeatedly on the couch, but it doesn't change the fact that Jensen is utterly terrified of what's happening on screen. This was the only way Jared could get him to watch this movie, a slasher film. It's actually one that Jared had stared in a few years ago. Friday The 13th. Terrifying.

Why Jared would say yes to this role, Jensen has no idea, but he is slightly comforted by the fact that he is in Jared's lap, being fucked shamelessly. Jensen leans back into his lover, muffling his cries as a woman gets stabbed in the back with a machete. The sudden death causes him to tense up, clenching every muscle in his body. Jared groans in pleasure, putting a soothing hand on Jensen's back. He strokes him with the other hand, kissing his neck.

"J--Jay..."

"Relax," Jared whispers. "It's almost over. Just like that, baby. You got this."

This is not as humiliating as Jensen thought it'd be. On one hand, he thinks it's scary. On the other, however, it's hot as fuck. Who knew his lover's thick cock could feel like it was expanding inside of him when he's frightened? Feels kinda good. Jared's hitting all the right spots, squeezing his nipple and rubbing his cockhead at the same time. Jensen tries paying attention to the pleasure, but his eyes press forward on the movie.

There's Jared's character and his co-star, running from the killer in the woods. Jensen feels the pressure in his groin build up as the music shifts, and the tension reaches heights unseen. He can't speak; he doesn't know why. He just can't. Jensen pants, feeling his orgasm approaching. He grips Jared, coming just as soon as the killer pops up out of his hiding place. He unloads into Jared's hand and beyond, splashing onto the floor. Jensen's euphoric ejaculation triggers Jared to have his own, and he soon shoots inside of his hole.

Jensen slumps onto Jared, exhausted. The movie plays on, but he lays there, fucked out in Jared's lap. They sigh in unison, only to laugh immediately afterwards. Jared is still inside of him, very much hard. It seems like he isn't quite finished. That's just like him. Hung like a horse with unlimited stamina. Jensen feels kisses on his back, trailing up his neck until Jared turns his face to kiss him. It's a peck at first, but it turns into pure tongue, raw and dirty, just like the sex they just had.

"My Bloody Valentine is next." Jared says with a smirk.


End file.
